The Freddie Benson Master Plan
by Mulligatawny
Summary: Oneshot inspired by Carly's line "That's not part of the Freddie Benson Master Plan!". /Seddie-slanted.


**(A/N) Just a pointless oneshot. Feel free to point out any mistakes or criticize(no flaming) in a review or PM. Warning: I'm a new writer so this story may not be the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Be thankful for that.**

Freddie Benson went home after doing another episode of iCarly. His mom asked him the usual questions. (_Did you take a tick bath? Did you sign our shampoo agreement? Did you keep your posture straight? DidyouDidyouDidyou...)_He tuned her out and answered yes to everything. He was tempted to tell her that he wasn't a little kid anymore but he thought- _no he knew-_she wouldn't understand. _(Would she ever? Freddie doubted it.) _Satisfied, his mom left him alone. _(He can finally **breathe** now.)_

He made his way to his room where he pulled out his chair from his desk and slumped down, untucking his shirt. _(It was the little things like that that made him feel in control of his life)_. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Suddenly he sat up straight as he remembered something. He opened a desk drawer and begin digging through god knows how many instruction manuals for all his little gadgets. He finds what he's looking for. It's a paper with faded ink and it's wrinkled and it was a miracle he hadn't thrown it away yet. _(But Freddie wasn't one for believing in miracles. He believed in _**logic**_.) _It's something he wrote in 6th grade. The day he met Carly Shay to be exact. He smooths it out and though the print may be faded, it's still legible. So Freddie begins reading.

**_The Freddie Benson Master Plan:_**

_-Make sure Carly Shay knows she's the only one for me._

_-Become an honors student and be in the top of the class._

_-Get Carly to fall in love with me._

_-Become boyfriend and girlfriend in 9th grade._

_-Graduate high school as the valedictorian._

_-Go to college and continue to date Carly._

_-Go to tech school but maintain a long-distance relationship with Carly._

_-Invent a new laptop, mp3, smartphone, or other electronic device._

_-Get a job for the Pear Company._

_-Save up exactly 3 months worth of my salary to buy an engagement ring._

_-Propose to Carly at age 24._

_-Get married 6 months later._

_-Honeymoon wherever Carly wants (as long as my mom approves)._

_-At age 25, have a daughter and name her Taylor._

_-Be nice but not soft parents and make sure Taylor lives a happy life._

_-3 years later, have a son named Alexander._

-_Be the best father I can be and help my children be the best they can be (never leave them)._

_-Get a promotion at the Pear Company-preferably one that gives me high rank in the company._

_-Buy a new bigger house in the nicer side of Seattle._

_-Send off my kids to Ivy League colleges._

_-Live comfortably for the rest of my life in my nice house with Carly._

Freddie sighed and crumpled up the list. He threw it in the wastebasket. He was naive back then. Not anymore. Now he was realistic and more of a cynic._ (He learned from a certain blonde-haired demon.) _Had he really thought his life would pan out that way just because he wanted it to? Freddie now understood you can't plan out your life. Sometimes, you need to go with the flow. _(No matter how much it interferes with your 'master plan'.)_ For example, he had never accounted for Sam Puckett. He had always thought Carly and Sam could be friends without him having to put up with Sam and her constant abuse. But then iCarly was born and _'Princess Puckett' _had become a regular part of his life.

Which meant being called names, beat up, and having his stuff shipped up to all sorts of weird places. _(Who would've thought Sam Puckett with her D minus in Geography knew Cambodia even existed?) _But strangely, Freddie didn't really mind having her do all this crazy stuff to him. Deep down inside, he knew it was her twisted way of showing she cared. Although he'd **never** admit this to anybody, he didn't mind having all the attention. Plus maybe something else...

Lately Freddie had been questioning his feelings for Carly. He was thinking that maybe it wasn't **love.** _More like infatuation..._, he thought to himself. But he loved somebody. He knew because every once in a while, he'd be hanging out with Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Spencer. Then **his heart would start beating** _justalittlebit _**faster**. He was _justalittlebit _**more conscious of his actions**. And sometimes _(only sometimes!)_, his **palms would be** _justalittlebit_ **sweatier**.

Freddie frowned. He realized he had never thought about who these feelings were directed at. He had already ruled out Carly. _(Most guys would've thought he was insane for that.) _And the feelings _definitely_ weren't directed at Gibby or Spencer. So logic _(and Freddie believed firmly in logic)_ said that these feelings were aimed at Sam. Freddie felt like he'd been shoved to the ground. _(And he knew what that felt like.) _

He leaned back in his chair. It took him about 5 seconds to register this. He thought about Sam and the good parts of her personality. She didn't allow herself to be pushed around. She didn't obsess over her looks, guys, or reputation. He winced mentally at the thought of Pete and Shane-both guys who Sam had worried over. _(But he pushed back that thought-Sam didn't care anymore about them so neither should he.) _There were more good qualities about Sam but he didn't feel like thinking about them right now.

Freddie remembered how when he'd _'fallen in love' _with Carly, he wrote out a detailed _(delusional)_ plan for their life together. But he wasn't that naive eleven-year-old anymore! _(No matter what his mom thinks.)_ Besides, you can't make plans concerning someone as unpredictable as Sam. You could tell her to show up at the Groovy Smoothie at _5 o'clock sharp _and she doesn't show up till 5:30. _(Even though you put emphasis on 5 o'clock sharp.)_ And when she does _(finally!) _show up, her hair's out of place, her cheeks are flushed and she's eating ham or bacon she stole from a hobo. However, Freddie did like to write things down _(it made things seem more official). _So he takes out a clean sheet of paper and a Galaxy Wars pen _(the one Sam always makes fun of him for) _and starts writing.

_**The NEW Freddie Benson Master Plan:**_

**_-_**_Someday, tell Sam I love her. (Note: should cover myself with protective clothing when I do this)_

_-See what happens next._

Freddie put this sheet of paper away in the desk drawer in the same spot he kept the original 'Master Plan'. This one is vague, not very logical, and could cause him to end up in the ICU _(his mother's worst nightmare)_. And as he's thinking about as he's laying in bed staring at the ceiling, he can't help but think...

_(He likes this one so much better)_


End file.
